


Notices From The Fucklibrary

by Tuunbaq



Series: Terrorbites [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Epistolary, Fucklibrary, Gen, M/M, Microfic, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: A fucklibrary is just like a normal library, just a bit more hands-on. A good fucklibrarian makes sure their clients are happy and the fucklibrary items are kept in good condition.





	Notices From The Fucklibrary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the FFA prompt - 100 words of: Fucklibrary

Dear Mr. Hickey,  
please be advised that upon your recent return of _The Adventures of Sergeant Dumb Slut Tozer_ he showed several signs of misuse.  
  
Tozer informs me that the dried dribble marks were all his own, but remains silent on those other stains, namely the reddish ones around his mouth that smelt like meat. Please do not feed our Fucklibrary items, they enjoy a balanced diet already.  
  
In the future, we may be levying fines for further misuse.

Thank you for your understanding,  
T. Jopson, Fucklibrarian.

*^*

Dear Mr. Blanky,  
please note that upon your recent return of _Moby Dick_, he showed several signs of distress, subsequently informing me that you heckled him and said, “I've had bigger fish fingers than you”. Please note for future reference that heckling incurs the Abuse surcharge.

Also, please be advised that I am having difficulty locating the specific volume of _Porny Polar Bears_ that you described. Nonetheless, I will notify you when I do find it.  
  
Thank you for your understanding,  
T. Jopson, Fucklibrarian.

*^*

Dear Mr. Little,  
please be advised that none of our Fucklibrary items meets your exacting and very specific requirements, but I do know a certain Fucklibrarian who does.  
  
Meet me at the back door after closing time.  
  
Thank you for your understanding,  
T. Jopson, Fucklibrarian.


End file.
